Bloodrayne: Rise of the Dhampir
by TheStarSorceress
Summary: My version of the Bloodrayne movie
1. Cast List

_Here is the cast for my version of the Bloodrayne film. Parentheses after some characters are for new or less known actors._

_Rayne_ - Ali Larter (Resident Evil: Extinction, Resident Evil: Afterlife)

_Vladimir_ - Michael Marsden

_Sebastian_ - Matthew Davis

_Will_ - Vin Diesel

_Katarin_ - Michelle Rodriguez

_Kagan_ - Ben Kingsley

_Ephemera_ - Gal Gadot (The Fast And Furious series)

_Ferril_ - Katie McGrath (BBC Merlin)

_Domastir_ - Will Sanderson

_Olin_ - Sam Neill

_Symone_ - Lucy Lawless

_Amanda_ - Erin Cummings (Spartacus: Blood and Sand)

_Paige_ - Katrina Law (Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance)

_Micah_ - Boris Kodjoe (Resident Evil: Afterlife)

_Carl_ - David Wenham (Lord Of The Rings, Van Helsing)

_Alexa_ - Leelee Sobieski (The Glass House)

_Boris_ - Brian Blessed

_Jaelle_ - Judi Dench

_Danut_ - Colin Salmon (Resident Evil, BBC Merlin)

_Elrich_ - Billy Zane

_Darren_ - Orlando Bloom

_Velkan_ - Jared Leto

_Siira_ - Gemma Arterton (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time)

_Loiza_ - Danny Trejo (Machete)

_Elisabeth_ - Kate Winslet


	2. Glossary

_Since I have created characters, places and things that didn't exist in either of the games or films, I've made a glossary to help prevent confusion_

_aura_ - the natural magic flowing within all living things

_beast tamer_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to speak with, heal or shape shift into animals

_blood channeling_ - a vampiric psychic ability that allows one to manipulate the flow of blood inside living creatures

_bloodwalker_ - a vampire who can blood channel

_Blood Lord_ - the title given to the ruling vampire of a province; held by both male and female

_blood moon_ - a rare lunar phase that turns the moon bright red; sacred to vampires due to its ability to amplify their powers and abilities; occurs once every one thousand years

_Brimstone Society_ - an elite organization of skilled warriors and sorcerers that protect humanity from the dark forces of the supernatural

_dark moon_ - vampiric name for the new moon

_earth walker_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to control or manipulate the natural earth (such as soil, stone and fauna)

_Elder_ - the highest rank held within Brimstone

_Evil Eye_ - a symbol that resembles an open eye with three teardrops hanging from the bottom; used to protect or shield the mind from evil

_firestarter_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to control or manipulate fire

_Four Provinces_ - the four separate territories that make up the vampire kingdoms; ruled by a single Blood Lord

_Guardian_ - a Brimstone warrior

_Hall of the Crimson Throne_ - the royal palace of Belial the First; currently in ruins

_healer_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to heal

_hedge witch_ - one skilled in herbalism, traditional medicine and small workings of magic; mostly female

_Holy Trinity_ - the three most sacred religious symbols: an ornate cross, a silver vial of holy water and a blazing sun; represents the tools given by God to protect mankind from evil

_light bringer_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to control or manipulate light; capable of controlling the aura ability of another

_Novice_ - a Guardian in training

_Oath of Sanda_ - the sacred oath Brimstone novices take before being sworn in as a full Guardian

_oracle_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to see into the past or future; capable of telepathy, empathic and other psychic abilities

_roma_ - a gypsy clan's leader

_Senior Guardian_ - the highest rank among the Guardians; in charge of a squad's actions while deployed on missions

_shadewolf_ - a rare species of wolf that are sacred to the gypsies; most distinguishable by their trademark ice blue eyes; are larger and more intelligent than the average wolf

_shroud crystal_ - a black crystal with dark red lines running throughout it; created by the mixture of vampire and wraith blood during a sacred ritual performed under a dark moon

_Slayers_ - a separate organization similar to Brimstone; protect more rural communities

_spell crystal_ - a crystal infused with magical aura; mainly used for communication or scrying purposes; can also hold powerful spells and enchantments

_totem_ - a triangular stone pillar carved with the signs of the Holy Trinity and the Evil Eye; used to shield and protect human settlements from evil forces

_vervain_ - a pale iridescent herb with both medicinal and magical properties; mostly used for either protection or to prevent mind control; gives off bluish smoke when burned

_warding crest_ - a silver charm etched with the Holy Trinity and the Evil Eye; most powerful of all protective talismans

_waverider_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to control or manipulate water

_wayward house_ - a building of sanctuary for those traveling in hostile areas; similar to an inn

_weather witch_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to control or manipulate the weather

_wendigo_ - beastlike creatures that resemble emaciated jackals; have limited intelligence, but are extremely strong and violent; most powerful during the full moon

_wind whisperer_ - a sorcerer gifted with the aura ability to control or manipulate air

_wraith_ - a sorcerer who can control or manipulate darkness and shadows; can have evil spirits possess their body to increase powers

_wraithing_ - the ability to move about or turn completely into smoke; form of teleporting that is used solely by wraiths


End file.
